Honeymoon
by Crazy4TR112
Summary: I think the title pretty much says it all, eh? JJ lemon. If you don't like, don't read.


**Honeymoon**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters.   
  


Jessie leaned against the wall of the hotel hallway and watched James unlock the door.   
"This sucks."   
James opened the door and stood aside as she walked in. He picked up their bags and followed, making sure not to step on the train of her wedding dress.   
"What does?"   
"Being married. It's so much more fun being single," she said, bringing her hands up behind her head and winking at James.   
He pouted and set the bags down.   
"You haven't even given it a chance, Jessie…"   
Jessie smirked and walked up to him, throwing her arms around his neck. James sweatdropped.   
"I told you not to drink so much champagne, Jessie…"   
Jessie scowled and hit him.   
"I'm not drunk, you moron! Is it so awful that I want to be close to you on our wedding night?"   
James rubbed his sore head and gave her a small smile.   
"Of course not, Jess."   
Jessie sighed and went into the bedroom. She sat down on the bed and slipped her shoes off daintily. Eventually, James wandered in and sat down beside her, giving her a lopsided grin.   
"Well, you certainly took your sweet time."   
James lolled his eyes around distractedly.   
"There might be a reason for that…"   
Jessie eyed him.   
"Really? Is there?"   
"No," James admitted.   
Jessie gave him a strange look and pushed him playfully, knocking him off the bed.   
"I hate you, you know."   
James got up and gave her a nasty look. Jessie grabbed his arm and tugged him back down onto the bed.   
"Geez, you know I'm kidding. Can't you take a joke?"   
"Not from a drunk…" James muttered.   
Jessie narrowed her eyes into slits.   
"I'm not drunk, James!"   
James stared at her blankly. Jessie groaned and put her head in her hands.   
"You're such an idiot…"   
James shrugged and glanced over at her.   
"Say, Jessie?"   
"Hmm?"   
He bit his lower lip nervously.   
"You won't regret this, will you? Marrying me?"   
Jessie looked at him. He had this so unsure it bordered on agony expression on his face; she just couldn't help but play around with him a little.   
"Oh yes, of course I will. I'll regret it for the rest of my life-the day I married a moron."   
She chuckled.   
"Gosh, James. I'm not drunk now, but I must have been when I said yes to you."   
Hearing him say nothing, she looked at him again and immediately felt a mad rush of guilt stab through her. His expression had gone from unsure James to desperately heartbroken James. He didn't know quite what to say, wanting to think she was playing, but unable to believe himself.   
"James…"   
"You didn't really mean that…did you, Jessie?"   
Jessie shook her head and slid her arms around his neck.   
"No, silly. I could never regret marrying you."   
James sniffled and blinked back the tears he felt coming.   
"Really?"   
"Really."   
She smiled at him and leaned her face close to his.   
"I…love you, Jessie…"   
"I know."   
Jessie moved closer and brought her mouth to his. James closed his eyes and kissed her back, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. Jessie clenched his shirt and lay back on the bed, pulling him down on top of her. James blushed and smiled down at her. She caressed his face lovingly, brushing back that wisp of hair that always hung in front of his face…only for it to fall back in place. Jessie closed her eyes and pulled him closer.   
"Kiss me, James…"   
James' blush deepened and he kissed her gently. Jessie rubbed his back, gripping at his shirt. She pulled away after awhile and looked at him huskily.   
"James…baby…do you want…to…"   
James raised an eyebrow at her.   
"Want to…what?"   
Jessie hit him.   
"You're so clueless!"   
"I'm sorry!"   
"You better be!"   
"I am!"   
"Good!"   
"Good!"   
They stared at each other. Jessie sighed and smiled at him, reaching over to slide off his tuxedo jacket and cummerbund. James watched as she tossed it off the bed somewhere. She touched his shirt lightly, starting to unbutton it.   
"Jessie…"   
She placed a finger to his lips to silence him. She slipped off his shirt and slid her hands down his bare chest, making him shiver with excitement. She ran her fingers along the inside of the rim of his pants, before bringing her hands back up to the back of his head. She brought his head to his and kissed him avidly. James kissed back and reached around her. His hands traveled lightly up and down her back and stopped at the zipper. He pulled away from Jessie's kiss and slowly started to unzip her dress, his fingertips brushing the skin he revealed. He gulped as Jessie pushed him up, allowing her to remove her dress. Once she had slipped out of it, it fell gently off the bed and on top of James' shirt. He smiled nervously at her and she smirked, reaching over to slide down his pants. He pulled them off all the way and kissed her hand lightly.   
Jessie slid her hand up his back, pulling him back down on top of her and he brought his lips to her neck. She sifted her fingers through his hair as his soft kisses trailed down her neck to her chest. He paused and reached around her to undo her bra. Being an expert with women's clothing, he was able to do that pretty quickly. (^_^;;) He closed his emerald eyes as he slid it off and after a moment's hesitation, opened them again. Jessie smiled as he blushed delicately; he couldn't believe he was finally able to see her like this. His hand stroked her round breasts and lowered his mouth to them, making her gasp faintly. She gripped parts of his hair carefully as his lips and tongue worshipped her breasts with the same tenderness and reverence as he did her mouth.   
His lips lingered on her breasts for a while, savoring the salty-sweet taste of her bare skin. Then, he lifted his head and kissed her lips. She responded quickly, thrusting her tongue in his mouth and kissing him wildly. James' eyes widened slightly at this, but he soon relaxed and just enjoyed it. When their mouths finally parted, he ran his hands lightly down her sides until he reached the last clothing article that remained on her body… which was soon removed. Jessie returned the gesture, easing his silk boxers off. He brought his hand to her already moistened nether lips and began to tentatively touch and rub. She moaned his name, making him explore more and quicken the pace of his probing fingers. James smirked in amusement when she thrust her hips against his fingers and in one swift movement replaced his fingers with his tongue.   
"Ohhhh, James…!!" She moaned in pleasure, feeling aroused.   
James continued his sweet oral torture for a long while, until Jessie was aching with the need to feel him inside her. When he kissed her mouth again, she could taste herself on him with turned her on more. Jessie's hands brushed between his thighs and James tensed with anticipation. She caressed his hardened manhood, running her finger lightly over the tip. James flushed and moaned and she rubbed faster.   
When she finished, they were both more than ready for what the other had. Their lips met in passion as she spread her legs for him. They laced fingers as he thrust his hips and made his joining with her. Jessie screamed in bliss as he pressed deeper inside of her and he pulled away slightly so he could thrust again. When he entered her a second time, she gritted her teeth a little. Her maidenhood had broken and she wasn't going to lie, it did hurt. But Jessie was used to pain and James was gentle so the hurt didn't last long and gave way to the best pleasure both of them had ever experienced.   
James was in heaven. Every pulsing motion he made felt like velvet against his skin and the softness of her body filled his entire being as he covered her face with tender kisses. As Jessie returned his kisses fervently, a surge of excitement went through James' body and he began moving faster and pushing deeper.   
"Yes, James! YES!!!" Jessie screamed, holding him inside her tightly.   
As Jessie climaxed, her body began to pulse in time with his, increasing the pleasure he was feeling.   
"Oh Jessie…Jessie!!!"   
For a long while, the couple pulsed together and cried out each other's names. Until, as suddenly as their excitement had come, they came together in a final burst of passion and ecstasy.   
Afterwards, all James had the energy to do was roll off of her and gasp for breath. Jessie placed a hand over her pounding heart and she smiled over at him.   
"I love you, James," she breathed in admiration.   
James returned her loving smile and twined her fingers with his.   
"And I love you, my dear Jessie...even though, in the morning you won't remember any of this."   
There was a pause of silence while Jessie tried to make some sense of what he said. She sighed.   
"James, I am not..."   
"I know," he cut her off.   
Jessie gave him a strange look, but decided not to say anything. Instead, she cuddled into him. He smiled and they nestled together under the sheets. They soon fell into a peaceful sleep, into wondrous dreams of what the morning after would bring... 

End.   
  



End file.
